


The Hunter

by AliuIce0814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, bookshelves make good hiding places, boy i would not want to be dean's teacher, everything in dean's life sucks, little dean winchester goes to school, never argue with a stubborn seven-year-old, the author must enjoy torturing her characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliuIce0814/pseuds/AliuIce0814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven-year-old Dean Winchester needs a way out--out of the system, out of this school, out of his awful new life and back to the old one with Dad, Mom, and baby Sammy--and so he starts to tell a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: majorly AU. Dean is cranky, people are evil, and nothing goes right. (Okay, maybe that part of it isn't AU.)

The first time Dean told the story, he was seven years old, a lonely foster kid in at his third new school in three months. He wanted—no, needed—to be noticed. After all, he had to get back home to Dad. Dean and his little brother Sammy didn’t even have the same foster parents! How were they going to be a family if they weren’t together? They needed to get back to Dad. Dean had to find a way to get back to Dad.

In the middle of reading time, while the class was slogging through a ridiculously boring book about some kid and his dad going hunting, Dean flung up his hand. The teacher smiled. “Yes, Dean?”

“My dad’s a hunter.”

The teacher’s smile widened. “Oh, isn’t that interesting, class? Dean’s father is a hunter, just like the man in the book!”

Dean shook his head, coming up with the rest of it on a whim. “Nah, Dad’s way different. Way better. He doesn’t hunt deer or somethin’. He hunts monsters.”

Now the teacher laughed a little. Dean scowled. “Monsters? What do you mean, Dean?”

“I mean monsters,” Dean said stubbornly. “Like demons an’ ghosts an’, um, bad angels and stuff.”

“Oh, now, Dean, I don’t think—”

“I’m not lyin’!” Dean’s voice turned desperate. “Dad’s a good guy. That’s why my brother and me had to leave! Dad was killin’ a demon, and Sammy and me got in the way. He didn’t want us to get hurt no more! Dad’s not a bad guy. He’s fighting the bad guys!”

The teacher’s smile dissipated. “All right, Dean. Stop that. I know you’re upset about your mother, but that’s no reason to lie—”

“I’m not lying!” Dean stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over. He kicked it again just because it felt good. “My daddy’s a demon hunter, and someday he’s gonna teach me to fight ‘em too! You know why? Because a demon killed my mom, that’s why! He was tryin’ to eat my baby brother, but she didn’t let him! A monster killed my mama! It did! It did!”

“Dean!”

But it was too late. Dean was already halfway down the hall. He skidded to a halt inside the school library and pulled himself into one of the shelves. No one would see him in between all those books. He wouldn’t let them.

“A monster killed my mama!” Dean choked out around those stupid baby tears. “My dad’s a good guy. He didn’t kill Mom. A monster did!”


End file.
